Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting a medicine tablet, and more particularly to device for cutting a medicine tablet into halves or quarters.
Description of the Prior Art
A device for cutting a medicine tablet includes an inclined medicine-placing platform and a cutting blade pivoted to each other. When a medicine tablet to be cut is placed on the inclined medicine-placing platform, the cutting blade cuts downward, and the medicine tablet to be cut is cut into halves. This type of devices for cutting a medicine tablet are disclosed in TW175018 and TWM381400.
However, in this type of prior arts, the medicine tablet cannot be cut into quarters. If a user wants to cut the medicine tablet into quarters, the user needs to rotate the medicine tablet to another angle by hand and repeat the cutting motion again. In addition, the medicine tablet which is cut into halves cannot be positioned firmly so that the cutting blade cannot cut the halves of the medicine tablet again precisely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.